digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalGreymon (Vaccine)
Omnimon * (w/ WereGarurumon) |java=Chika Sakamoto |javan=(Adventure/02) |enva=Joseph Pilato |envan=(Adventure/02)[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Digimon Adventure Character List] |enva2=Kyle Hebert |enva2n=(Adventure tri.) |partner=Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Neo Saiba Yakov Borisovich Petorofu Demon Hacker Tokyo Shock Groove |g1=Greymon-species |s1=MetalGreymon (Virus) |s2=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) |s3=MetalGreymon X |n1=(En:) RealMetalGreymon |n2=(Ja:) メタルグレイモン MetalGreymon |n3=(Ja:) 真メタルグレイモン''Digimon Digital Card Battle'' True MetalGreymon |n4=(Ja:) メタルグレイモンＬ MetalGreymon L |n5=(Zh:) 機械暴龍獸/机械暴龙兽 Jīxiè Bàolóngshòu |n6=(Sr:) МеталоГрејмон n dub MetaloGrejmon }} MetalGreymon (Vaccine) is a Cyborg Digimon. It has mechanized more than half of its body, incorporating technology appropriated from Andromon. The MetalGreymon of Folder Continent are Cyborg Digimon that succeed in perfectly digivolving from Greymon,[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=j&id=1_570 Digimon Accel: Justice Genome: MetalGreymon] and draw out a stronger power which cannot be compared with those of File Island.[http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/city/gallery/p5/4-1.html Digimon Pendulum 5: MetalGreymon] In order to digivolve to MetalGreymon, it must fight its way through and defeat the formidable opponents who come against it. Also, MetalGreymon's offensive power is said to equal that of a single nuclear warhead, and if the likes of a low-level Digimon suffered that blow, it would be annihilated without leaving a trace. Its "Trident Arm" is made from enhanced Chrome Digizoid. Attacks *'Mega Claw'This attack is named "Body Blow" in Digimon Battle. (Trident Arm): Launches its tethered Trident Arm to slash or wrap up enemies. *'Giga Blaster'This attack is named "Artifical Intelligence Missile" in Digimon Battle. (Giga Destroyer): Fires organic missiles form the hatch on part of its chest. *'Metal Arm' *'Metal Slash' *'Tera Destroyer': Launches an enhanced version of its "Giga Blaster" attack. * : Slashes with its claw. *'Powerful Flame': Unleashes a wave of fire from its claw. Design MetalGreymon (Vaccine) is a mechanized version of Greymon, gaining a metallic arm, helmet, and wings. Unlike MetalGreymon (Virus), it is not discolored blue instead retaining the coloring of Greymon. Etymologies ;MetalGreymon (Vaccine) (メタルグレイモン（ワクチン種）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media leave out the "(Vaccine)". *(En:) Metal *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". *Vaccine attribute. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve into WarGreymon or Omnimon, depending on its DP. He also appears in BIOS Domain on two floors, the first to introduce him, and the second is the last floor of the domain where he is obtainable as a partner using the Toy Plane given to the player (before the boss is beaten). This particular MetalGreymon you encounter in BIOS Domain knows "Giga Blaster" and "Horn Buster". It also appears in the Giga Domain, Scan Domain, Data Domain, Soft Domain, Bug Domain, Core Tower and Chaos Tower. Digimon World 3 Agumon becomes MetalGreymon at level 20. For the other starter Digimon, digivolves to MetalGreymon if Greymon reach at lvl 40,he can digivolve into Wargreymon. He also avaiable in cards with Red S-Energy and has 34 AP/32HP. Digimon World: Next Order MetalGreymon is a Fire Vaccine type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Greymon, GoldVeedramon and Growlmon (Orange) and can digivolve into WarGreymon, ShineGreymon, KaiserGreymon and Alphamon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon is the champion of the first Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. He uses the "SEVEN" Deck. The RealMetalGreymon card is #006 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1540 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Terra Destroyer": inflicts 850 damage. * "Metal Slash II": inflicts 600 damage. * "Powerful Flame": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "Boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon World DS MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon or Omnimon (once you've befriended an Omnimon). Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MetalGreymon is #195, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 222 HP, 230 MP, 136 Attack, 117 Defense, 95 Spirit, 100 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon and can digivolve to WarGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to MetalGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 34, with 3000 Dragon experience and 70% friendship. MetalGreymon can also DNA digivolve from Reptiledramon and Tankmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 29, with 3000 Machine experience, and 200 attack. MetalGreymon can DNA digivolve to Darkdramon with MameTyramon or MetalTyrannomon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MetalGreymon is #124, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element, and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Confusion Guard, High Critical, and Challenger traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Limit Valley. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon and can digivolve into WarGreymon or AncientGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into MetalGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 27 with 100 defense and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived MetalGreymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MetalGreymon is a Fire Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Growlmon, Greymon and Leomon and can digivolve to WarGreymon, Samudramon and RustTyranomon. Its special attack is Giga Destroyer and its support skill is Dragon's Roar which increases damage from Fire type attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MetalGreymon is #203 and is a Fire Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Growlmon, Greymon, Leomon and and Airdramon and can digivolve to WarGreymon, Samudramon and RustTyranomon. Its special attack is Giga Destroyer and its support skill is Dragon's Roar which increases damage from Fire type attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship MetalGreymon can digivolve from Veedramon and GeoGreymon with 40 Dragon AP and Tyrannomon and Greymon with at least 10 battles, and digivolves to WarGreymon with 14 battles, with at least 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg revert, or VictoryGreymon with 30 battles, with 50% won and 2 egg reverts. Digimon Masters MetalGreymon can be found in Ruined Historic. Digimon ReArise Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon